Organic EL devices each emit light utilizing an EL phenomenon of an organic material. The organic EL devices have been receiving attention as a light-emission device with a wide viewing angle, and having not only favorable contrast but also exhibiting a short response time and making it possible to emit high-luminance light. In a display unit (an organic EL display unit), which uses the above-described organic EL devices as light-emission devices emitting color light of red, green, and blue, a color filter of a corresponding color is disposed on the light-emission device of each of the colors. This improves color purity, and makes it possible to deepen a color gamut, as in a display unit discussed in PTL 1, for example.